


取向狙击2

by LZMcoke



Series: 取向狙击 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 流花 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZMcoke/pseuds/LZMcoke
Summary: 为了阅读流畅，我把第一章的内容也贴上去了，望理解这大概是个很黄很热很暴力又很生活化的小故事，可以的话我也想继续写下去
Series: 取向狙击 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551859
Kudos: 5





	取向狙击2

**Author's Note:**

> 为了阅读流畅，我把第一章的内容也贴上去了，望理解  
> 这大概是个很黄很热很暴力又很生活化的小故事，可以的话我也想继续写下去

那天极其燥热。  
空气里热浪翻滚，连呼吸都是烫的，在没有空调机的室外行走简直就是种煎熬。而这种煎熬并不令人痛快，它是漫长的，磨人的，甚至不如直接进桑拿房闷几个小时来得干脆。  
流川的心情一如这糟糕的天气，他的车在半道上熄火了，好不容易打着火又出了别的岔子，污染灯时亮时灭。  
于是他改道把车开回市内，找了家坐落在偏僻处的汽修店，让人帮忙看看他那台从二手市场上淘来的迈锐宝XL。  
然后他遇见了樱木。  
刚从本田车底下爬出来的青年有着一身健壮的肌肉，他个高体长，身姿挺拔，哪怕脏兮兮地站在那儿也有着极强的存在感，仿佛他就是夏日里燃烧得最为炙烈的那团火，狠狠烧灼了聚焦在他身上的眼，以及心。  
他把扳手、螺丝刀、小手电等零碎的工具随意扔到地上，摘掉了厚厚的沾满了灰尘的白手套，用他那被高温捂红的宽大掌心抹了把脸上的汗水，肆意又张扬地叹息着，大步朝他走来。  
那瞬间，流川像被子弹击中了，心脏疼得剧烈地跳动了起来，让他产生了种鲜明活着的错觉。  
他干巴巴地张着嘴，在樱木开口讲话那一刻给全身器官都下了命令，要集中地、专注地，听听他到底想说些什么。  
偏偏接收声音的鼓膜罢了工，大脑也随之宕机了，他只能看见樱木的嘴巴上下开阖，露出了唇齿间最勾人的舌刃。  
后来不论他说什么他都一概点头，看他动作熟练地撬开了迈锐宝的车前盖，接着，流畅的臂肉伸展，手指头根根分明地去试探盘缠在引擎周围的每一条线。  
他身上混合着机油、沥青、喷漆的气味，这些气味被灼热的夏天烘烤在一起，最后被汗水稀释了，在他光裸的手臂、后颈、脊背静静地流淌着，释放出极其吸引他的、浓烈的荷尔蒙。  
流川红着眼，感觉整个人都快烧着了，未经过情欲洗礼的他蠢蠢欲动，心脏在跳，青筋在跳，隐忍又克制的神经也在跳。  
失控前，他打开店里的冰柜取出一罐被冰镇到刺手的宝矿力。  
“咔哒”一声，宝矿力被开了，气泡哧啦啦冒出来，冰凉的罐身一接触到火热的空气就开始飙水珠，又甜又咸的汽水一下子沾满了他的手，让他生出了黏黏腻腻的感觉。  
问题不大，就是火花塞有点积碳，以后记得定时给发动机和火花塞清洗积碳就行了。你这车是老车了，上路起码有八年，如果想继续开下去的话少不了勤保养，否则很快报废。  
樱木边说边分神打发走一位老主顾，顺带和老板挥了挥手，目送他叼着根烟上了自家汽修店改装的老牌货车。  
要下雨了，这个时候还去海鲜市场。樱木小声嘀咕着，抬头扫了眼卷闸上的天，瞥到阴云滚滚，雷电频闪，天空轰隆隆的，似乎在酝酿一场风暴，不由皱了皱眉，转身返向闷热又逼仄的汽修店内。  
而流川正目不转睛地盯着他，仿佛一头静止的黑豹，眼神充满了侵略性与攻击性。  
他从他紧实到发亮的肩头一路梭巡，目光如有实质，掠过他修长的手、粗糙的指腹、从破洞牛仔裤里露出的圆润的膝盖……  
在他的想象中，这人已被他干晕了，正摊开手脚衣衫褴褛地躺在脏乱的地板上，嘴里含着他刚射出的精液，性器则疲软地耷拉在被拉开的拉链外面，等着他来救赎。  
流川兴奋到难以自制，一用力便把手里的宝矿力捏爆了，汽水咕噜噜地吐着泡，沿着他的手背欢快地滴落在地。  
他心中一阵刺痛，然后鬼使神差地，一步步上前，把剩余不多的汽水全浇在了樱木的胸膛上。  
你他妈干什么？有病吗？  
樱木怒不可遏。  
流川喃喃着道了歉，不过这并不是他的真实意图，接下来他就疯了，嘴里说着我会帮你舔干净，舌头便饥渴地伸出，隔着一层布料粗糙的背心使劲啃咬樱木那结实的胸肌。  
挣扎和扭打都是徒劳的，两人最终都落了个鼻青脸肿的下场。  
此时，有豆大般的雨点砸落下来，天空雷声大作，啪啦啦的声音乍响于耳，随后雨水飞溅，雨帘渐织渐密，欢快地融入到下水道中，与湍急的水流一起汇走了。  
风和雨突然肆掠，把外面的世界匆匆填满，卷闸外，是狂乱无序的疾风和骤雨，卷闸内，则是风暴平息后的生涩欲场。  
流川两只手掀起樱木的背心，紧紧夹着他红润的乳头，粗暴又狂乱地拉扯。唇依在他厚厚的唇上，讨好又用力地索求，由一开始的试探变成不耐烦的掠劫，撬开了他洁白的齿，轻易攻陷了他脆弱的牙关。  
唔……  
樱木痛苦地承受着流川所带来的情欲狂潮，两腮的肌肉被吻到酸软，渐渐控制不住口水的分泌，从两边嘴角溢出粘稠又恶心的唾液。  
从来不知道性器被过分摩擦也会变硬，他恨死在他身上施行兽欲的男人了，想扭身挣脱对方的桎梏，结果换来一记顶胯，性器更兴奋地翘起，几欲撑破被洗到发白的牛仔裤。  
阻隔的布料下，是两根肿胀不堪的阳物，流川“啧”一声亲了亲樱木湿润的嘴角，急躁又粗鲁地解开了牛仔裤最上方的纽扣。  
拉拉链时，链牙分明的金属链条在樱木的性器上慢慢滑落。即便隔着一条内裤，他也可耻地感受到了强烈的触感，脊椎如被电击般一阵酥麻，接着，他的腰下塌，他的臀高高撅起，阴茎与阴茎终于赤裸相呈，在漫长的研磨中胀到了极点。  
唔……啊……  
他神志不清地呻吟着，仿佛与流川融为了一体，乖巧又顺从地接受了流川的吻，甚至主动伸出舌尖和流川共舞，任由风暴将他吞没。  
两根粗壮的性器被挤压在燥热又湿润的空气中，之后，不知是谁先败下阵来，性器顶端冒出了黏腻的浊液，两人就都忍不住喷了，嘴巴互相撕咬着达到了高潮。  



End file.
